In the medical field, there have widely been used radiographic image capturing apparatus, which apply radiation to a subject and guide radiation that has passed through the subject to a radiation conversion panel, thereby capturing a radiographic image of the subject. Known forms of radiation conversion panels include a radiation film for recording a radiographic image by way of exposure, and a stimulable phosphor panel for storing radiation energy representing a radiographic image in a phosphor and retrieving the radiographic image as stimulated light, which is emitted in response to application of exciting light. The radiation film with the radiographic image recorded therein is supplied to a developing apparatus to develop the recorded radiographic image. The stimulable phosphor panel with the radiographic image recorded therein is supplied to a reading apparatus to produce a radiographic image as a visible image.
In operating rooms or the like, it is necessary to immediately read radiographic images from radiation conversion panels and to display the radiographic images in order to treat patients as subjects quickly and appropriately. Radiation conversion panels that have been developed to meet such requirements include a direct-conversion-type radiation conversion panel, which employs a solid-state detector for converting radiation directly into electric signals, and an indirect-conversion-type radiation conversion panel, which employs a scintillator for converting radiation into visible light and a solid-state detector for converting the visible light into electric signals.
A direct-conversion-type or an indirect-conversion-type of radiation conversion panel is housed in a panel unit. A radiographic image recorded in the radiation conversion panel is read by a controller that controls the radiation conversion panel. The panel unit and the controller jointly make up a radiographic image capturing apparatus, which is referred to as an electronic cassette.
Such an electronic cassette should preferably be constructed so that the electronic cassette can be carried by a doctor or radiological technician (user).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-256685 proposes a controller having an integral grip, which is removably connected to a panel unit and can be gripped by the user.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-077641 proposes an electronic cassette with a grip attached to a side surface thereof and which is movable along the side surface.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-082172 proposes an electronic cassette having a center of gravity disposed on the central line of a grip.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-080103 proposes a panel unit and a controller, which are carried while being integrally coupled to each other. After the panel unit and the controller have been carried, a radiographic image is captured by the panel unit while the controller is spaced from the panel unit.